Future Vegeta
Future Vegeta is the alternate timeline counterpart of Vegeta who appeared in the alternate timeline in which Future Trunks, and Future Son Gohan lived. This Vegeta appears in the opening scene of Dragon Ball Z TV Special 2, and in a flashback during an episode of Dragon Ball Z. Future Vegeta was the lover of Future Bulma, and the father of Future Trunks. Background Future Vegeta's life was exactly the same as his main timeline counterpart's life up until the events on August 12 of Age 764 when Future Son Goku had used the Instant Transmission technique to arrive back on Earth and kills both Future Frieza and Future King Cold. Sometime afterwards, Vegeta trained and became a Super Saiyan. Two years later however in Age 766, Future Goku had been stricken down by a deadly Heart Virus that basically had no cure. Future Vegeta, along with the other Z Fighters and company await the news of Future Goku's health. However Future Goku passes away, leaving Future Vegeta shocked about Future Goku's death, and finds himself very upset due to the fact that he will never get his chance to defeat his main rival in battle. Six months later on May 12th, Age 767 the Androids attack, and Future Vegeta is the second Z Fighter to be killed by them. In the TV special, Vegeta is shown receiving a hard kick to the stomach by Future Android 17, and in the episode "Ghosts from Tomorrow", it is shown during a flashback that he dies after being struck by 17's Photon Flash while stuck in the ground after receiving a brutal attack. In both instances, he retains his Super Saiyan power and abilities. Future Vegeta was 35 years old when he was killed by the Androids. Personality He acts exactly like his counterpart. Appearance He looks exactly like his counterpart. Abilities Future Vegeta might or was at the same power level as his present timeline counterpart up until Mecha Frieza's arrival on Earth. Afterwards, due to being unaware of the impending threat of the androids, he did not train in preparation. This lack of foreknowledge proved his downfall, as despite still learning Super Saiyan, he was easily taken out by a heavy blow from Future 17, followed by a Photon Flash. Because his life is cut short, Future Vegeta never masters the basic Super Saiyan form and is unable to ascend past its limits. Great Ape Future Vegeta took this form during his battle with Future Goku, as noted by Cell in his retelling of how he obtained Vegeta's cells. Super Saiyan Like his alternate counterpart, sometime after the battle with Future King Cold and Future Frieza, Future Vegeta manages to transform into a Super Saiyan after undergoing various training. Super Saiyan 4 While not shown on screen, Future Vegeta attained this form at some point while in the Other World according to one of the scenarios in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi. Future Vegeta used the form to fuse with Future Goku and form Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta. Gogeta Future Vegeta fuses with Future Goku to form Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta and face Future Trunks during his and Vegeta's one day on Earth in one of the scenarios in Budokai Tenkaichi. Dragon Ball Super Despite not appearing in this series, his spirit was destroyed when Future Zen-Oh wiped out all existence to end Fusion Zamasu's reign of terror. His spirit still continues to exist in the new timeline Whis created, but cannot be revived because the Earth's Dragon Balls are still inert due to Future Piccolo's death. However, it is possible for Future Trunks to revive his fallen friends with the Super Dragon Balls, but he never does so, because both Future Trunks and his mother never knew of the existence of those Dragon Balls, so she never invented a new Dragon Radar. Alternatively if New Namek and the Namekians still exist in the new timeline created by Whis, then they could use the Namekian Dragon Balls which the Future Namekians would surely allow. Another possibility is they could have Future Dende restore the Earth's Dragon Balls like in the main timeline, however both of these scenarios would require Future Bulma and Future Trunks to travel to New Namek. Quotes *Kakarot no Relationships 'King Vegeta' 'Tarble' 'Future Bulma' 'Future Trunks' 'Future Son Goku' 'Future Son Gohan' 'Future Kuririn' 'Future Piccolo' 'Future Tien' 'Future Chaozu' 'Future Yamcha' 'Future Puar' 'Future Oolong' 'Future Master Roshi' 'Future Nappa' 'Future Raditz' 'Future Frieza' 'Future King Cold' 'Future Android 17' 'Future Android 18' Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'King Vegeta' (Father/dead) *'Tarble' (Little Brother) *'Gure' (Sister in law) *'Tights' (Sister in law) *'Future Bulma' (Lover) *'Future Trunks' (Son) *'Future Son Goku' (#1 Rival/dead) *'Nappa' (Ex Comrade/dead) *'Raditz' (Ex Comrade/dead) *'Vegeta' (Alternate Timeline Counterpart) Trivia *In Future Trunks' flashback, he claimed that Future Vegeta was the first to die at the hands of Androids 17 and 18, and Future Piccolo was the second. However in The History of Trunks, it was Future Piccolo who was the first to die and Future Vegeta was the second. *In a what-if in the video game Dragon Ball Z Supersonic Warriors 2, Vegeta is the one who destroys the Androids, and later on Cell. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Ryo Horikawa *'English' : Christopher Sabat all information on Future Vegeta came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Future_Vegeta Gallery Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-018.jpg|Future Vegeta is shock that his rival is dead. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-027.jpg|Future Vegeta prepares to battle the androids. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-033.jpg|Future Vegeta is kill by the androids. Category:Characters Category:Males